Birthday Present
by Kick Caskett
Summary: November 17th 2012. Katherine Houghton Beckett's Birthday. Castle gives Beckett her birthday present.


**~ Happy Birthday Sarah ~**

* * *

**Writers Credit: Thank you Thre3 for you brilliant idea that you gladly let be **_**borrow**_** :)**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. It's more a birthday present for my friend but I do like feedback :)**

* * *

Kate began to stir from her sleep as the light seeped in through the curtains. She slowly fluttered her eye lids open to find the man next to her, smiling all too gleefully. Kate was about to sit up when Castle pulled her back down wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Happy Birthday" he smiled lovingly as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks" she finally spoke as they broke apart.

They both sat in silence, reliving in each other, for a while before Castle spoke once again.

"Do you want pancakes?" he asked as propped himself up on his elbow, admiring the beautiful Katherine Beckett that was lying in _his_ bed. It is still a shock every day to wake up to see that she chose him.

"Do you really need to even ask that question?"

He shook his head in response as he placed one more kiss on her lips before sliding out of the bed. Kate was about to join him when Castle stopped her.

"No. You stay in bed and I'll bring you your special birthday breakfast."

"I suddenly like my birthdays if this is how you treat me." Kate sunk back into the pillow as she pulled the sheets higher.

"Get used to it because there is a lot more surprises in store." Kate smiled a smile that said a thousand words as Rick left the bedroom, shutting the door as he excited.

Castle left the room briskly leaving Kate to catch a few more minutes of sleep. She rolled onto _his_ side of _their_ bed liking the way the sheets smelled like him. She grasped hold of the pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kate woke up once again to the smell of pancakes, chocolate and coffee filling the room. She opened her eyes to once again find her boyfriend looking down at her, admiring her and not being subtitle about it.

She would never admit it to him, but she loved the way he would sometimes just sit and stare at her.

Castle placed the wooden tray upon the sheets on the bed before walking to the other side and sliding back under the cover to join Kate.

Beckett looked questionably at Castle as she eyed the tray. There was a single, enormous stack of pancakes filled with chocolate chips. On either side of the tray was two sets of cutlery as well as two cups of coffee.

"I can't let you eat alone" he smiled as she took the first bite. She hummed in response to the weird, yet wonderful taste. She didn't know where he learned to cook like that, but God, his concoctions were simply amazing. Oh and his smorelette was the most heavenly dish ever tasted.

They finished eating in a few minutes, mainly in silence because they were both stuffing their faces with the delicious pancakes. They packed up the dishes onto the tray before Kate sunk into Castle's muscular arms.

"So, do you want your present now?" questioned Castle as he moved the wooden tray onto the floor. He was way too giddy at the moment.

"You didn't have to get me a present" exclaimed Beckett as she sunk back under the sheets bringing the pillow under her elbow and resting her head on the soft cushiony surface.

"Of course I had to." He kissed her cheek before turning to his drawer. "All your hints were just the right amount of encouragement I needed to find the perfect gift."

Castle reached into the top draw of his bedside table. He pulled out a long, purple velvet box. Beckett's eyes widened as he passed her the obviously jewellery box. Kate couldn't help but laugh at the not so subtitle hints she dropped about Castle buying her jewellery. She after all didn't think he would actually buy her a piece of obviously expensive jewellery.

Kate slowly opened the box to find a golden bracelet resting within the cushioned white fabric. She began to fiddle with the five small heart shaped charms that were attached to the bracelet. She turned each piece over revealing that they had each been engraved.

"Really Castle?" questioned Beckett as she eyed the bracelet before turning to face Castle.

"What?"

"Don't what me! Why did you engrave the bracelet with _Kinki_?"

"What?" Castle widened his eyes as he took the long purple box out of Kate's hands to inspect the bracelet. "It doesn't." He inspected the piece of jewellery before realising what was wrong. The charms had been rearranged. That's what he gets for asking Ryan for his opinion on the gift.

He quickly fixed it before handing the box back to Beckett. "There."

Kate once again inspected the charm, understanding what he meant for her to see.

"Ok then. Why did you get me a bracelet that says _Nikki_?"

"Kate, I thought you were a fan of my literature" he questioned, a little shocked. I mean she wasn't living under a rock for the last 5 years. But of course he knew what she really meant.

"That's not what I meant. I mean why did you get the word _Nikki _engraved?"

"I'm glad you asked. Well Nikki is part you, part me. So I thought I would get something that would immortalise that. I also hope it brings out the Nikki in you at you oh so desperately want to hide from me."

Kate's eyes were stem as he once again questioned his motives.

"And also in the next Nikki Heat book Rook gives Heat a piece of jewellery similar to this and I need to know her reaction."

Beckett playfully hit his arm to which he winced in pain.

"Is that the reaction you were hoping for?"

"No" he replied before rubbing his arm, pretending that she actually hurt him.

"There is another part to your present" eagerly spoke Castle as he helped Beckett to place to bracelet around her wrist.

"And what would that be"

"Well you are going to have to wait until later tonight" he replied trying to be nonchalant.

"And what if I can't wait that long. What if I want it now?" playfully pouted Kate as she leaned more into Rick's side.

"Well I can arrange for that."

_Best Birthday ever._

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
